


Espoir

by julieestmignonne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Tragedy/Comedy, but slightly crack, fem!Luke, not crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieestmignonne/pseuds/julieestmignonne
Summary: После уничтожения Звезды Смерти Вейдер начинает охоту за мальчишкой, ответственным за ее разрушение, – пилотом по имени Люк Скайуокер. Однако Вейдер упускает из виду одну маленькую, но очень важную деталь: Люк Скайуокер – вовсе не мальчик.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Espoir

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [espoir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989709) by [slex (slexenskee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slexenskee/pseuds/slex). 



Когда пытаешься найти всего одного повстанца из бесконечного числа многих, основная проблема заключается в их невероятной способности растворяться в воздухе, разлетаясь во всех направлениях, оставляя Вейдеру самому выбирать, за какими кораблями погнаться в этот раз. Он чувствовал едва заметное присутствие Силы, но знал, что в поисках своего пропавшего сына не может полагаться на это ощущение. Уже не в первый раз Вейдер задумался, прошел ли мальчик обучение. Это бы определенно объяснило, как ему удавалось скрывать свое существование так долго.

Но Вейдер почувствовал его присутствие тогда, в коридорах Звезды Смерти; это ощущение накрыло его с головой, затопляя все вокруг, горя ярче, чем последовавший за этим взрыв.

Это был его сын.

Это был Скайуокер — печально известный пилот, ответственный за разрушение самого дорогого проекта Императора.

Вейдер прекрасно понимал: совсем скоро шпионы Императора, заполонившие Альянс, передадут имя пилота мастеру, это был лишь вопрос времени; а значит, он должен найти мальчика до того, как это произойдет. Он даже не хотел представлять, какую судьбу Сидиус уготовил разрушителю его драгоценной Звезды Смерти, — и неважно, насколько одаренным был мальчик.

Темный Лорд закипал от гнева, наблюдая, как прямо перед нем кучка крестокрылов бросилась врассыпную, маневрируя в потоке астероидов на границе горизонта, а имперские СИДы спешили сесть им на хвост. Он попытался еще раз призвать Силу, но та не захотела отзываться в момент нужды.

И тут он наконец заметил отблеск металлических крыльев в лучах заката — это черный крестокрыл расчеркивал стратосферу планеты, лавируя между СИДами, словно те тоже были всего лишь кусками камня. Вейдер был против собственной воли впечатлен, когда пилот тараном пробил цепочку имперских истребителей, нарушая построение.

Вейдер включил двигатель и помчался вслед за крестокрылом.

Это его сын, _должен быть_ его сын.

Крестокрыл уворачивался от его атак, закладывая невозможные виражи на каждом повороте. И только Вейдер решил, что его позиция идеальна для нелетального выстрела, как пилот вырубил двигатель, и крестокрыл ушел в свободное падение, слишком быстрое, чтобы Вейдер успел поймать его. Разозленный тем, что противнику в который раз удалось так удачно сбежать в последний момент, Вейдер вглядывался в маленькую точку; пилот — его сын — снова запустил двигатель как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать гравитационного притяжения планеты, и устремился в черноту космоса.

***

В течение следующих недель произошло немало подобных столкновений.

Повстанцы постоянно опережали их на один шаг. Стоило им найти базу Альянса, как выяснялось, что ее совсем недавно покинули. Такое происходило слишком часто, чтобы списать все на простое совпадение, — с каждым днем становилось все очевиднее, что его сына все-таки обучали. Возможно, мальчик чувствовал Вейдера в Силе и предупреждал повстанцев о неотвратимом приближении Империи.

Опять же, Вейдер впечатлен против собственной воли. Кто обучал мальчика? Оби–Ван?

Мысленно он вернулся к моменту смерти старого учителя, сраженного его же мечом в недрах Звезды Смерти. Вейдер совсем смутно помнил его спутников: принцессу Лею Органа, конечно же, и неряшливого вида мужчину. Вейдер напряг память. С ними еще была девушка, но это все, что он мог вспомнить.

Вейдер презрительно усмехнулся.

Тот потрепанного вида пилот с точно такой же потрепанной жизнью посудиной совершенно _точно_ не был его сыном.

Новую зацепку ему дал захваченный повстанец, которого они пытали для получения информации. Он-то в конце концов и раскрыл Вейдеру имя, которое тот так долго жаждал услышать, — после чего мятежник практически сразу испустил последний вздох. Вейдер не испытывал особых чувств по поводу его смерти, хотя теперь он сильно жалел, что позволил мятежнику умереть так легко. Из него еще можно было вытянуть немало информации.

Люк.

Вот его имя.

Люк Скайуокер.

И в гонке на то, кто быстрее найдет его сына, время Вейдера было на исходе.

К счастью, Альянс на удивление неплохо справлялся со своей задачей скрывать таинственного пилота-аса подальше от глаз Империи; а те слуги Императора, которым удавалось разнюхать информацию, были быстро устранены агентами Вейдера.

Однако это лишь временное решение; ему нужно найти сына.

К этому моменту Вейдер уже должен был знать, насколько Сила обожала иронию: он потратил столько времени и сил, чтобы найти повстанца, и именно тогда, когда он почти бросил это дело, повстанец нашелся сам.

Повстанцы позволили имперцам показушно погоняться за собой вокруг Вивенды, после чего исчезли в гиперпространстве, оставив имперские силы в еще большем разочаровании, чем обычно.

По итогу имперцы захватили заправочную станцию на одном из крошечных спутников на орбите планеты, хотя, как позже выяснилось, ни персонал, ни клиенты не имели никаких связей с Альянсом.

Вейдер вовсе не собирался проверять это самолично. Однако его своевольный слуга Вренга Джикс должен был покинуть этот захудалый спутник еще полчаса назад — и все же пока не объявился.

Когда Вейдер приземлился на поверхность — такую маленькую, что на ней едва могла разместиться одна только заправочная станция, — причина сразу стала ясна.

Девушка.

На одно краткое ужасное мгновение ему показалось, что он видит Падме, прислонившуюся к борту звездолета, купающуюся в отраженном свете от планеты внизу. Воспоминание улетучилось, оставив Вейдера в растерянности, сбитым с толку. Девушка не имела никакого явного сходства с покойным сенатором. Нет, ее темно-русые волосы горели золотом в солнечном свете, а огромные глаза оказались голубыми. Даже цвет кожи не совпадал — девушка была слишком загорелой.

Но образ покойной жены не хотел уходить, хотя Вейдер не мог сказать, почему. Возможно, было все-таки небольшое сходство — в линиях подбородка, в мягкой улыбке. Может, даже в разрезе глаз.

Или же он просто проецировал свои воспоминания на эту девушку.

Но Вейдер все никак не мог отделаться от этого чувства, даже когда подошел в этим двоим, и глаза девушки расширились в узнавании.

Она тут же потянулась к бластеру, но Вейдер моментально выбил его у нее из рук Силой, отбросив в сторону.

— Эй, полегче! — возмутился Джикс. — Это еще зачем?

— Она из повстанцев, — прорычал Вейдер, с прищуром глядя на корабль у нее за спиной. Подозрительно знакомый черный крестокрыл. Сами по себе крестокрылы еще не означали прямой связи с Альянсом, но Вейдер помнил этот конкретный корабль. Он был серьезно модифицирован, что означало, что девушка была не только превосходным пилотом, но и отличным механиком. Вейдер помнил, как преследовал этот корабль в верхних слоях стратосферы Слуис-Вана. Раньше он никогда не считал себя сексистом… Не стоит недооценивать кого-то, основываясь только на гендере, — да и как он мог бы, после знакомства с Падме? И все же Вейдер был бесконечно удивлен, узнав, что владельцем и пилотом корабля была, по сути, юная девушка. Но еще больше он был удивлен тем, что этим владельцем и пилотом оказался не его сын.

Девчонка смотрела на него с вызовом, в ярких глазах читалась какая-то безрассудная дерзость.

Джикс выглядел слишком уж встревоженным.

Девчонка поджала губы. — Вы меня арестуете?

— Я должен, — ответил Вейдер. — Но, возможно, я не стану этого делать. Твоя судьба зависит от того, насколько ты расположена к сотрудничеству.

— Я вам ничего не скажу, — отрезала девушка. Время от времени Вейдера почти впечатляла степень преданности повстанцев, но по большей части его это раздражало. Он не знал точно, что именно чувствовал сейчас.

— Скажешь, если хочешь дожить до конца этого дня, — уверенно сказал Вейдер, переводя взгляд на Джикса. Темный Лорд с легким удивлением заметил, что мужчина выглядел подавленным. Неужели он уже успел так сильно привязаться к девчонке?

Девушка на это ничего не ответила, только прищурилась.

— Я не скажу вам, где они.

— Я этого и не прошу, — ответил Вейдер. — Я ищу только одного повстанца.

Он уловил ее замешательство.

— Кого?

— Люка Скайуокера.

Девчонка быстро заморгала, на лице проступило сначала дурное предчувствие, а затем понимание. Наконец, она придала лицу относительно нейтральное выражение. — Что вам нужно от Люка?

— Что мне от него нужно — совсем не твое дело, — отмахнулся Вейдер. — От тебя требуется лишь сказать его местоположение.

Она закусила губу. — …только Люка?

— Только Люка, — подтвердил Вейдер.

Голубые глаза смотрели на него с беспокойством. — Но зачем?

— Я должен повторять? — рявкнул Вейдер, быстро теряя терпение. — Это не твоя забота.

— Это как раз моя забота! — воскликнула девчонка. — Люк… эм-м-м… Он мой друг! Я не собираюсь просто сдать его вам прямо в руки, чтобы вы его убили!

— Я прослежу, чтобы Скайуокеру не причинили вреда, — нетерпеливо ответил Темный Лорд.

— И с чего я должна вам верить?

— Местоположение, девчонка, сейчас же! — Вейдер шагнул вперед.

В глазах девчонки промелькнул страх.

Только Вейдер собрался подойти к ней вплотную, как станцию накрыла огромная тень. Вейдер поднял взгляд вверх и увидел самый уродливый, самый ветхий на его памяти корабль. Он казался смутно знакомым.

Но у Вейдера не было времени предаваться воспоминаниям — корабль осыпал их градом пуль. Вейдер нырнул в укрытие, Джикс последовал за ним, а девчонка тем временем запрыгнула в крестокрыл. Кабина пилота тут же закрылась, и корабль рванул прочь от заправочной станции, в глубины космоса.

***

Что еще хуже, кажется, повстанцы о местоположении Люка знали не больше самого Вейдера.

Его агенты смогли взломать главный сервер базы Альянса на Антосе. И даже по их записям Люк Скайуокер числился пропавшим. Он не выходил на связь больше семидесяти двух часов и теперь официально был внесен в категорию пропавших без вести в ходе боевых действий. Это очень сильно беспокоило Вейдера. Что, если сына подобрал другой звездный разрушитель? Что, если его арестовали как повстанца? Эта мысль вселила в него чувство смутной тревоги. Он слишком хорошо знал, что имперцы делают с пленными мятежниками.

По его приказу Джикс внедрился в Альянс, чтобы подтвердить: Люка Скайуокера в Альянсе не было. Большинство повстанцев даже не знало, кто он такой. Конечно, они слышали это имя — оно уже успело приобрести немалую славу — но не могли дать Джиксу ни малейшего намека на описание.

Джикс рухнул в кресло напротив Вейдера и покачал головой. — Без шансов, — сокрушенно вздохнул шпион. Одно это само по себе вызывало беспокойство. Джикс никогда не признавал поражения.

Он легко побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Одни говорят, что это высокий брюнет, который не пройдет мимо ни одной бутылки; другие утверждают, что он невысокий, светловолосый и всегда сам по себе. — Джикс опять покачал головой. — Один даже пытался убедить меня, что Люк — имперский шпион.

Вейдер издал раздраженный звук. — Видимо, даже повстанцем толком ничего не известно.

Джикс пожал плечами. — Будем продолжать поиски?

— Да, — тут же ответил Вейдер. Он просто надеялся, что в какой-то момент Сила соизволит помочь ему в этом безнадежном квесте. Он не мог вспомнить детально присутствие мальчика в Силе — в памяти всплывал только яркий ослепляющий свет. Самый яркий отпечаток, который он когда-либо видел.

И с тех пор он больше ни разу его не ощущал.

***

Их пути снова пересеклись на Кастелле.

Точнее, пути девчонки и _Джикса._

Джикс клялся, что это произошло совершенно случайно: он проверял кое-каких информаторов и увидел ее выходящей из лавки старьевщика. Эти двое точно должны были сойтись задолго до стычки на спутнике Вивенды, особенно учитывая, что девчонка все еще разговаривала с Джиксом, даже зная о том, кому он на самом деле предан.

Они сидели в кабаке, где Джикс ускользнул в уборную и там связался с Вейдером.   
— _Пожалуйста_ , не спугните ее; она не мятежница.

— И ты просто поверил ей? — переспросил искренне удивленный Вейдер.

— Она не врет! — настаивал Джикс. — Я точно знаю, когда вижу перед собой повстанцев, и она не одна из них.

Совершенно очевидно, что Джикс каким-то образом умудрился сильно привязаться к девушке, которую совсем недавно встретил. Что для его подчиненного большая редкость. Часть Вейдера хотела уверить Джикса, что никто не причинит девушке вреда; но он знал, что это ложь. Он пойдет на что угодно, чтобы найти сына.

Вейдер почти почувствовал укол сожаления, когда девчонка вздрогнула, с ужасом глядя на его темную фигуру.

Завсегдатаи кабака уже давно в страхе испарились, оставив их троих в одиночестве с одной лишь тарелкой с яичницей и горелым запахом, доносящимся из опустевшей кухни.

Взгляд девчонки метался между ними двумя; на ее лице ясно читалась боль от предательства.

— Мне очень жаль, — выдавил Джикс, и в кои-то веки его слова прозвучали искренне.

Она посмотрела на него, прищурившись.

Извинения не приняты.

Девчонка сложила руки на груди. — Что вам от меня нужно? — спросила она напрямую у Темного Лорда, отбрасывая с лица нависшую челку. Даже этот жест напомнил ему о Падме. Мысль тут же вывела его из себя, даже без явной на то причины.

— Мои условия не изменились, — сказал он.

Девчонка перевела взгляд на кухню позади него. — А может измениться местоположение? — последовал ответ, и Вейдер обернулся, проследив за ее взглядом. Кухню объяли языки пламени.

Он кивнул. — Наружу, живо, — скомандовал он им обоим.

Кажется, Джикс твердо вознамерился не отпускать девушку из объятий. Ей это было явно не по душе, судя по взгляду исподлобья, мечущему молнии.

Как только они убрались на безопасное расстояние от кабака, который уже горел всерьез, Вейдер опять повернулся к ней.

— Люк Скайуокер, — повторил он.

Она как-то сразу сжалась, но не позволила страху взять верх. — Я ничего не знаю.

И наконец… Вот она, вибрация Силы.

— Ложь.

Она удивленно моргнула. — Но я не лгу! Люк правда не на стороне Альянса!

Она уклонилась от прямого ответа. Это удивило Вейдера. Кто-то рассказал ей о Силе? Он пытливо исследовал воздух вокруг нее. Тот с готовностью подался навстречу его давлению, едва заметно замерцав. Чувствительная к Силе. Он снова посмотрел на девчонку сверху вниз, в этот раз более пристально. Конечно, это удивительно, но не поразительно.

— Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, — заметил Вейдер. — Если тебе дорога жизнь, ты не заставишь меня спрашивать тебя снова.

— Набу, — внезапно выпалила девчонка. — Я… я слышала, что он как-то упоминал это место. Он всегда хотел побывать на Набу, увидеть водопады в Озерном крае.

Будь у Вейдера чуть меньше самообладания, он бы застонал. Вместо этого он молча гадал, делала ли Сила это намеренно, возможно, чтобы наказать его за ошибки прошлого. Он даже не хотел представлять, какая это будет агония — увидеть то место из воспоминаний. В последнее время он слишком часто вспоминал Падме, чаще, чем ему бы того хотелось. Вина и гнев грозили захлестнуть его с головой, но он старательно их подавлял.

— Набу так Набу, — сказал Вейдер, скривившись от этих слов. Во всей галактике было лишь одно место, которое он ненавидел больше, чем Татуин, — и это было Набу.

Как же иронично, что он найдет сына в том месте, где все и началось.

Вейдер жестом приказал Джиксу следовать за ним.

Девчонка переводила взгляд с Джикса на Вейдера, и тут на нее обрушилось осознание. — Нет, — сказала она, глаза в страхе округлились. — Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Я не полечу с вами!

— У тебя нет выбора, — просто сказал Вейдер. А затем добавил мрачно: — И если мальчишки там не будет, нашей сделке конец.

Она смотрела на него с чистейшим испугом. — Но… но… я не знаю наверняка! — воскликнула девчонка. — Это просто догадка!

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом. — Тогда молись, чтобы твоя догадка была верна.

***

Вейдер совсем не собирался подслушивать.

До Набу путь был неблизкий, и Джикс провёл весь полёт в попытках вновь завоевать расположение девушки. Кажется, получалось у него не очень.

На неё не стали одевать наручники, но наблюдали за ней постоянно. В основном Джикс, причём добровольно. Если судить по хмурым взглядам девчонки, с его стороны это было довольно опрометчивое решение.

Они сидели в конференц-зале, и тихий шёпот их голосов заполнял стылый воздух коридора снаружи. Вейдер уже готов был зайти в дверной проем, но резко остановился.

— Как ты вообще можешь ожидать, что я прощу тебя? — громко шипела девчонка. — Ты фактически подписал мне смертный приговор!

— Да нет же, ничего подобного! — умоляющим голосом отвечал Джикс. — Он верен своим словам: если мы найдём парня на Набу, он тебя отпустит!

Тишина. Очевидно, что она ему не поверила.

Спустя пару секунд она спросила, но уже тише: — Что такого в Люке, что он так важен для Вейдера?

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, вы схватили меня именно из-за Люка — что, между прочим, совсем не является законным основанием для ареста, — плюс, ты шатался по всему Альянсу, расспрашивая о нем каждого встречного и поперечного.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — опешил Джикс. Вейдер даже улыбнулся. Она намного смышленее, чем он думал о ней изначально.

— Ой, да ради всего святого, — фыркнула девчонка. — Все не затыкаясь говорят про какого-то незнакомого парня, по описанию похожего на тебя, который все выспрашивал про Люка Скайуокера. Ты не особо-то скрывался.

— Хах. Все настолько очевидно?

— Так точно, — кивнула девчонка.

— Черт побери, — выругался Джикс. — Кажется, я теряю хватку.

— В любом случае, ты все ещё не ответил на мой вопрос. Почему именно Люк?

— Честно говоря, не знаю, — ответил Джикс. — Но он ему зачем-то нужен.

— Да уж, — язвительно заметила девчонка. — И как я не заметила.

— Нет, послушай, ты не понимаешь. Не думаю, что Вейдер хочет причинить ему вред или что-то в этом роде. Он отдельно подчеркнул для всех наемников, что его нужно взять целым и невредимым. Ты не понимаешь, насколько это… _ненормально_. За все время, что я работал с ним, мне ещё ни разу не приказывали брать кого-то живьём, и уж тем более без ран!

Девчонка некоторое время молчала. — Но… почему?

— Лу, я не знаю, — вздохнул Джикс. — Но это все кажется очень важным.

Видимо, она недолго обдумывала его слова. — Из-за Императора?

— Прошу прощения?

— Ты не думаешь, что это из-за Императора? Люк ведь уничтожил Звезду Смерти. Император точно захочет расквитаться с ним.

— Нет, дело не в этом, — уверенно ответил Джикс. — В этом вопросе Милорд пошёл прямо против Императора. Он убил всех шпионов Императора, которые просто знали имя Люка.

— ...Серьезно?

— Как я и сказал, парнишка очень важен.

— Да, — протянула она. — Видимо, так и есть.

***

После этого она начала вести себя странно.

Девчонка — Лу, как ее называл Джикс, — пристально наблюдала за ним из-за завесы густых ресниц, тихо и внимательно. Это… почему-то напрягало.

Они сделали остановку в системе, предшествующей Набу, из-за докладов о находящихся поблизости повстанцев. Вейдер самолично отправился на поиски, надеясь хотя бы частично сбросить напряжение. К сожалению, для этого повстанцы находились недостаточно близко.

Вейдер влетел в ангар, безусильно посадив СИД около стены.

Неподалеку Джикс воодушевленно болтал со штурмовиком, с оживлением жестикулируя при обсуждении вчерашнего матча по водному хоккею. Они оба держали девчонку в поле зрения, хотя не было похоже, что она думала попробовать сбежать.

Вместо этого она сидела, прижав колени к груди, около стеллажа, опоясывающего стену ангара, на уровне своего крестокрыла. Она безучастно смотрела на машину, после чего ее внимание переключилось на Вейдера. Не знай он наверняка, то посчитал бы ее взгляд безразличным. Но Сила наконец соизволила ответить ему, и он чувствовал шторм эмоций девчонки — такой сильный, что он даже не мог выделить отдельные эмоции.

Вейдер направился к ним, якобы чтобы переговорить с Джиксом, но на самом деле потому что хотел поближе рассмотреть ее истребитель.

Крестокрыл был глянцево-гладкий, черный, и к нему точно очень бережно относились. Девчонка потребовала, чтобы его забрали на суперразрушитель месте с ней — слишком он ценен, чтобы просто так оставлять. В любом другом случае Вейдер проигнорировал бы просьбу, но в глубине души он был согласен с девчонкой. Это был прекрасный корабль. Казалось, в нем не было ни одного винтика, который не был сделан на заказ. Вейдер заметил детали со всех уголков галактики, некоторые из них невероятно редкие. Он сам никогда не видел вживую турбину Долдура. А когда его взгляд зацепился за компрессор — слуисский, пережиток времен Старой Республики, — ситх просто не мог упустить такую возможность.

— Где ты это взяла? — спросил он, заглядывая за борт, чтобы получше рассмотреть двигатель. Он с удивлением заметил, что тот покрыт лишь оболочкой из дюрастекла, так что проинспектировать его легче легкого. Только механик смог бы оценить красоту такого двигателя; и только механик использовал бы стеклянную оболочку, чтобы выставить эту красоту напоказ.

Девчонка озадаченно моргнула, после чего медленно сползла со своего места и настороженно подошла поближе.

— Компрессор, — уточнил Вейдер. — Таких больше не делают.

— А, слуисский компрессор К4? — переспросила она, и в голосе у нее было столько эмоций, сколько Вейдер от нее еще не слышал. Она подошла к нему вплотную, чтобы тоже взглянуть на двигатель истребителя.

— Я нашла его, — последовало объяснение. — На свалке Татуина.

Название ножом полоснуло по сердцу. Вейдер легко мог вообразить это место — самое то для старого компрессора, но совсем не то для юной девушки.

— Татуин, — медленно повторил Вейдер.

Девчонка нерешительно посмотрела на него снизу вверх. — Да… я родом оттуда.

Вейдер быстро взглянул на нее еще раз. Да, он видел, что это правда. Она определенно выглядела как человек, проведший немало времени на солнце и среди песка. Она выглядела почти как… Вейдер моргнул. Она казалась знакомой. И не только потому что иррационально напоминала ему о Падме.

Механик с Татуина.

Ирония от него не ускользнула. Сила работала не покладая рук.

Вейдер снова сосредоточился на истребителе, скользя взглядом по крыльям. Он разобрал больше крестокрылов, чем мог вспомнить, он знал их строение до последнего винтика. Должно быть, она вручную собрала турбины на тяге ядерного синтеза, потому что они не были похожи на стандартные модели, да и Вейдер никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Они были почти точь-в-точь как…

— СИДовские турбины, — сказал искренне впечатленный Вейдер.

Девчонка посмотрела на него застенчиво, затем снова опустила взгляд. — Вроде того, — сказала она, наматывая локон на палец. Вейдер почти забыл, с кем разговаривал; жест до ужаса напоминал ему о Падме, наматывавшую длинные темные волосы на пальцы, опершуюся о балюстраду балкона… _Эни, я хочу растить нашего ребенка в Озерном крае…_ — Я спроектировала их на основе турбин СИДов, но хотела при этом сохранить ускорение крестокрылов.

Вейдер моргнул, выныривая из воспоминаний.

— Впечатляет, — сказал он неожиданно даже для самого себя; но это правда, конечно же. Он мог видеть, как сильно удивила ее эта похвала.

— А вы… — девчонка заколебалась. — Вы механик?

С другого конца ангара донесся смех Джикса.

— Лучший в галактике! — громко крикнул он с обаятельной улыбкой.

Вейдер бросил на него мрачный взгляд.

Девчонка смотрела на него с любопытством.

— Я, как известно, время от времени разбираю истребители, — уклончиво ответил Вейдер. У него совсем не было желания сидеть и болтать по душам с этой девчонкой. Он уже это делал, конечно, о чем начинал потихоньку сожалеть.

Так что вместо этого он резко развернулся и стремительно вышел из ангара, пока не совершил что-нибудь глупое.

***

Девчонка его боялась, это было очевидно. И не без причины: он фактически пообещал убить ее, если Люка Скайуокера не окажется на Набу.

Однако, в отличие от повстанцев, она была не самой плохой компанией. Вейдер испытывал глубокую неприязнь к повстанцам, подросткам и импульсивным девчонкам. Она была всем сразу, и все же ни одно из этих качеств не вызывало в нем привычного отвращения.

Она была храброй, но молчаливой. Импульсивной, но расчетливой. В сочетании с ее чувствительностью к Силе она была весьма многообещающей. Но только одного человека Вейдер желал взять себе в ученики, и этим человеком была не она.

Вейдер перевел взгляд на панорамные окна. Набу оставался все тем же знаменитым ярко-зеленым шариком посреди холодной пустоты, местом из его прекрасных воспоминаний. В груди зашевелилась глубокая застарелая боль.

Они еще даже не приземлились, а он уже хотел убраться куда подальше.

Люк, напомнил он самому себе. Он должен найти Люка.

Возможно, это его единственный шанс, у него уже почти не осталось времени. Честно говоря, Вейдер даже был удивлен, что Палпатин все еще не прознал о существовании его сына и не потребовал от главнокомандующего вернуться на Корусант. Может, удача все-таки еще ему сопутствует.

Девчонка до этого забрасывала механиков вопросами о звездном разрушителе, но после появления Набу в поле зрения резко замолчала. Вейдер чувствовал ее беспокойство, трепет и растущее напряжение. Однако он не чувствовал ее страха. Какое-то внутреннее противоречие — да. Но никакого страха.

К ним неторопливо подошел Джикс, одарив Лу ослепительно-обаятельной улыбкой. Она коротко улыбнулась в ответ.

— Все готово к посадке, — доложил Джикс.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Вейдер. А затем обратился к девушке на мостике: — Ты когда-нибудь управляла звездным разрушителем?

Конечно, это риторический вопрос, основной целью которого было удивить девчонку.

У нее округлились глаза. — Нет, — ответила она очень тихо.

— Тогда считай, что сегодня твой счастливый день. — Вейдер положил руку ей на поясницу и легонько подтолкнул к главной панели управления. Между делом он поймал взгляд Джикса: тот был одновременно в шоке и в диком восторге. Лу чувствовала примерно то же самое.

Управлять огромным звездным разрушителем намного легче, чем маленькими юркими кораблями вроде истребителей, так что Вейдер знал, что она справится, а в качестве бонуса Лу отвлеклась от гнетущих мыслей. Тяжелая атмосфера на мостике слегка рассеялась, когда внимание девчонки переключилось на огромные сложные панели перед ней. Сила пела от ее восторга. Девчонка схватывала все на лету. Вейдеру даже не требовалось особо подсказывать; кажется, она и так понимала всю суть управления. Фантастический механик и потрясающий пилот. Эта мысль заставила его задуматься о сыне. Он тоже механик и пилот? Он явно пилот, точно пошел по стопам отца. Но что по поводу его характера? Его внешности? Или… или в этой части он будет больше похож на Падме?

Вейдеру внезапно захотелось поподробнее расспросить девчонку о его сыне. Но она все еще заходилась восторгом над панелью управления, и он не смог заставить себя отвлечь ее вопросами. Он и так скоро все узнает.

Девчонка зачарованно наблюдала, как из-за облаков вырисовывалась природа Набу, как с каждой секундой Тид становился все ближе и ближе. В черной дыре, которая когда-то была сердцем Вейдера, начала разрастаться печаль при виде этого места, теперь уже наполненного для него болью и сожалением.

— Здесь так красиво, — выдохнула Лу.

— Очень красиво, — согласился Джикс, прислонившись к пульту управления и улыбнувшись девушке. — Мне всегда хотелось провести здесь отпуск.

В другое время Вейдер полностью разделил бы это желание; но это время давно прошло.

Посадка прошла слишком быстро. Лу опять насторожилась и замолкла, даже несмотря на попытки Джикса подбодрить ее.

Как только они приземлились, их тут же окружили представители посольства. Вейдер вздохнул, не желая разбираться с политиками. Он уже почти готов был скинуть эту обязанность на Джикса, но в итоге решил, что это скорее принесет больше вреда, чем пользы.

Делегация Набу поднялась на борт корабля. Вейдер внутренне приготовился к долгому и утомительному цирковому представлению и напомнил себе, что Император будет очень недоволен, услышав, что Вейдер перебил всю королевскую династию его родного мира.

— Лорд Вейдер, — взял слово посол. — Нас не предупреждали о вашем визите.

— Я не обязан отчитываться перед вами о каждом своем решении, уважаемый _посол_ , — предупреждающе рыкнул Вейдер.

Это сработало. — Конечно, Милорд, — испуганно ответил тот. — Но… королева пока не готова. Я вынужден попросить вас подождать ее аудиенции.

— Я здесь не для того, чтобы говорить с вашей королевой, — отмахнулся Вейдер. — Я здесь для того, чтобы…

Он оборвал себя на полуслове, чувствуя, что что-то пошло не так.

Темный Лорд пробежался взглядом по представительству Набу, одетых в традиционные одежды планеты, а затем по своим людям. Джикс негромко переговаривался с коммандером по поводу вариантов транспорта, чтобы добраться до Озерного края. А Лу…

Вейдер развернулся на пятках, сканируя Силу.

Лу здесь не было.

— Джикс! — рявкнул он.

Джикс тут же поднял голову. Ему понадобилась всего одна секунда, чтобы прийти к тому же выводу, а затем коррелианец выбежал за дверь.

Вейдер в последний раз повернулся к послу, больше не горя желанием развлекать политиков. — Если вам дороги ваши жизни, — начал он обманчиво спокойно. — Я бы порекомендовал вам немедленно откланяться.

Посол громко сглотнул, поклонился и быстро направился к выходу.

Вейдера захлестывала ярость. Он ведь должен был знать, что девчонка попытается сбежать. Несмотря на то, как его впечатлили ее знания о кораблях и навыки пилотирования, он не должен был выпускать ее из виду.

Но он не мог винить ее за побег, ведь он сам же не собирался оставлять ее в живых, если не найдет сына на этой планете. Однако он все же был разъярен, узнав, что единственная ниточка, способная привести его к сыну, растворилась в воздухе. Типичная повстанка.

— Ее истребитель пропал, — вздохнул Джикс, хотя это и так уже было понятно.

— Не имеет значения. — Вейдер запрыгнул в собственный истребитель. — Она не могла уйти далеко, а такой приметный корабль будет трудно не заметить.

Кажется, Джикса раздирали противоречивые эмоции. — Есть ли что-то, что я мог бы…

— Нет, — безапелляционно обрубил Вейдер.

Джикс опять вздохнул. — Да, конечно.

Вейдер закрыл шлюз.

Небо над Набу было кристально чистое и практически ослепляло голубизной. Но Вейдер не видел никаких кораблей в поле зрения, и его приборы тоже ничего не улавливали. Он закрыл глаза и взмолился, чтобы Сила услышала его в этот раз. И она услышала — за закрытыми глазами словно вспыхнул горящий маяк из света.

Вейдер направил СИД вниз, идя на поводу у чувства.

Ему не пришлось долго ждать; он заметил проблеск черноты и тут же начал снижаться.

Внизу оказалось что-то вроде сада.

Вейдер вышел из истребителя и огляделся. Кажется, раньше он здесь не бывал. Но раньше он и не особо уделял внимание архитектуре и пейзажам Набу. Нет, его внимание всегда было полностью сосредоточено только на одном. Вейдера настолько поглотили злость и вина, что он почти прошел мимо крестокрыла, не заглядывая в него.

Почти.

Из задней части корабля раздался смутно знакомый свист.

К его бесконечному изумлению, из кармана черного дюрастила появился знакомый астродроид.

Вейдер был настолько поражен, что некоторое время не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Арту? — наконец сказал он.

Дроид засветился, признав создателя. Он тут же начал счастливо свистеть и бибикать, скатившись с крестокрыла на землю.

— В каком смысле, мы должны найти ее? — спросил Вейдер в ответ на нескончаемый поток команд дроида. — И кого "ее"? Твою хозяйку?

Арту утвердительно бибикнул.

— Тогда следуй за мной. — Чего дроид, конечно же, и не подумал делать. Он развернулся и покатился в противоположном направлении.

Вейдер был бы взбешен тем, что дроид не выполнял его простых команд, не будь он потрясен этой неожиданной встречей. А так он пребывал почти в восторге от того, что нашел одного из своих давно потерянных дроидов. Сколько он смотрел на этот крестокрыл и при этом ему ни разу не пришло в голову проверить астродроида?

Арту катился по саду, петляя между цветочными изгородями и рядами кустов замысловатых фигур. Горные цветы Набу, про себя заметил Вейдер. Любимые цветы Падме. От одной только мысли его настроение стремительно ухудшилось, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж хуже. Вейдер и так чувствовал себя препаршиво, просто находясь на планете, и это не говоря уже о необходимости выслеживать упрямую беглянку.

Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что совсем выпустил из вида Арту. Моргнув, сгоняя наваждение, Вейдер последовал за механическим свистом сквозь цветочный лабиринт.

За живой изгородью отчетливо виднелась монументальная, искусно вырезанная статуя-фонтан. Она сверкала в лучах утреннего солнца, и сквозь этот блеск можно было разглядеть фигуру юной девушки, стоящей перед монументом.

Арту тут же направился к ней, и ровно в тот же момент Вейдер выступил вперед.

Девчонка обернулась на звук, и, хотя Вейдер улавливал идущие от нее волны тревоги и беспокойства, страха она не испытывала.

— Вейдер, — поприветствовала она. Несмотря на вздернутый подбородок, голос все равно подрагивал.

— Ты правда надеялась избежать ареста? — спросил он, подходя ближе.

— Нет, — ответила она все тем же подрагивающим голосом.

— Если бы ты не улетела, у меня не было бы причин убивать тебя, — пророкотал Вейдер. — Однако ты не только попыталась сбежать, но также потратила мое время на эту пустую игру в догонялки.

Девчонка моргнула. — Потратила ваше…

— Люка Скайуокера ведь нет на Набу? — зловеще прервал ее Вейдер. — Все это было тщательно продуманной уловкой…

— Нет! — пораженно перебила она. — Совсем нет!

— Тогда что это было? — прорычал Лорд ситхов. — Махинация Альянса?

Девчонка отрицательно покачала головой.

Гнев порывался взять над ним верх, и Вейдер почти позволил ему. Девчонка только и делала, что убегала от него и водила его кругами; он более чем в своем праве требовать возмездия.

— Вы все не так поняли!

Вейдер сделал еще пару шагов вперед. — Неужели? — саркастично переспросил он. — Потому что конкретно сейчас я слышу только раздражающие глупые увертки…

— Это не увертки! — настаивала девчонка. Казалось, она вот-вот разразится слезами.

— Тогда где Люк? — прорычал Вейдер. — Или это тоже была ложь?

— Я не вру! Люк здесь!

Вейдер замер, просканировал ее эмоции. Она говорила правду. Люк здесь.

— Где? — спросил он, нависая над ней. — В Озерном крае? Или дальше?

— Ни то, ни другое, — ответила девчонка, отступив на шаг. Ее лицо раскраснелось, нижняя губа настораживающе дрожала. Вейдер смотрел в ее глаза, на ниточку ее бровей; они так напоминали о том, что он потерял. — Он здесь! Он _прямо здесь!_

Какое-то время Вейдер ничего не понимал. Он был так сосредоточен на ее горе — _Энакин, ты разбиваешь мне сердце!_ — и на отчаянии во взгляде, что до него не сразу дошел смысл ее слов.

А когда все-таки дошел, Вейдер был слишком потрясен, чтобы складывать слоги в слова.

— Но ты… — Спустя пару минут он таки обрел голос. — …Ты не мальчик!

— Очевидно. — Что ж, по крайней мере, ее наглость никуда не делась.

— По имени _Люк_ , — начал Вейдер, возможно, даже несколько истерично, — логично предположить, что оно принадлежит мальчику!

— Ну, я же не называла саму себя! — возмутилась девчонка в ответ. А затем судорожно вздохнула. — Имя дала мне мать, — сказала она еле слышно. — Она… она думала, что я буду мальчиком. Но когда я родилась… у нее не было на уме других имен. Так что она назвала меня Люк.

Люк.

Падме… назвала их дочь Люк. Если она прожила достаточно долго, чтобы дать имя ребенку, значит, маловероятно, что она умерла от его руки. Перед глазами проносились воспоминания из прошлой жизни; шутливый спор по поводу пола ребенка. Вейдер не мог вспомнить, что он сам думал об этом. Это он тогда с жаром настаивал, что родится девочка? Или Падме? Но нет, она же была уверена, что родится мальчик… Она же настояла на имени Люк.

— Твоя мать… — тихо начал Вейдер.

Девочка его не услышала, громко шмыгнув носом. — Мне все равно, что со мной будет, — можете увезти меня с собой, запереть в камере или еще где. — Она вытерла мокрые глаза рукавом, лицо казалось измятым. — Я просто хочу поговорить с ней. Хотя бы раз.

Она с грустью посмотрела на монумент за спиной. «Мемориальный сад имени Амидалы» — было выгравировано в центре.

— Ты — Люк, — эхом повторил Вейдер, словно его только-только осенило. — Ты — Люк Скайуокер.

Она посмотрела на него растерянно, медленно кивнула.

Все это время он охотился за своим ребенком… и все это время она была рядом. Понимание приходило медленно, все наконец вставало на свои места. Конечно же, он думал о Падме, когда смотрел на девочку, — она наполовину была ею. А другой половиной был он сам. Это было очевидно: волосы, глаза, цвет кожи, любовь к спидерам, истребителям и кораблям, страсть к механике. Неудивительно, что она казалась такой знакомой. Она напоминала ему… ну, _себя самого._

— Вы меня арестуете? — Девочка вклинилась в поток воспоминаний. Глаза все еще были влажными, и она громко хлюпала носом.

В Вейдере медленно поднималась истерика. Он не знал, что делать с юными девочками. И еще меньше он знал, что делать с _плачущими_ юными девочками. Он так долго считал, что Люк был его сыном, что теперь понятия не имел, как себя вести, когда выяснилось, что Люк оказалась его дочерью. Что обычно делают с дочерьми? То же, что и с сыновьями?

— Ты можешь… пойти поговорить с ней. — Вейдер махнул в сторону монумента. — Я подожду здесь.

Девочка кивнула и неуверенно повернулась к мемориалу.

За шумом воды Вейдер не мог разобрать ее слов, да и вряд ли хотел их услышать. За последние пять минут столько всего произошло, что он и так едва мог это вынести, а еще одно дополнительное бремя попросту его раздавит. Арту грустно бипнул, прокатившись от юной девушки — от его юной _дочери_ — и остановился рядом с Вейдером.

— Я знаю, Арту. — Темный Лорд посмотрел вниз, на дроида, который все еще настаивал, что его хозяйка говорит правду. Ему вовсе не нужно подтверждение дроида, ему даже ДНК-тест не нужен. Поразительного сходства более чем достаточно.

Люк еще некоторое время стояла у великолепного фонтана, после чего наконец повернулась лицом к Вейдеру и медленно поплелась к нему, словно шла на казнь. Ну, для нее, скорее всего, все именно так и выглядело.

Она только открыла рот, но ее перебил Арту чередой возмущенных гудков.

Вейдер посмотрел на своего дроида — точнее, теперь уже _ее_ дроида, — и нахмурился. — Это не тебе решать, Арту.

Теперь Люк смотрела на него со жгучим любопытством, но Вейдер не спешил с объяснениями. Арту продолжал нетерпеливо верещать.

— А ты бы подумал иначе? — Вейдер продолжал разговаривать с дроидом. Люк моргнула. С каждой секундой ситуация становилась все страннее и страннее.

Р2-Д2 возмущенно спорил с Темным Лордом ситхов.

И побеждал.

Его гудки заглушили слова Темного Лорда, и наконец Вейдер совсем смолк.

Люк наблюдала за происходящим со все растущим неверием и наконец пораженно спросила: — Вы можете говорить с Арту?

Вейдер повернулся к ней. — Да, — был весь его ответ.

Даже _она_ не могла с ним разговаривать. Ну как, она частенько рассказывала ему о всякой всячине, но никогда не говорила _с ним_. Она и не подозревала, что звуки дроида могли означать еще что-то помимо утверждения.

— Ты знаешь, что это за дроид? — неожиданно спросил Вейдер.

Люк посмотрела на привычную фигуру Р2-Д2. Она не могла точно вспомнить, откуда взяла его, — в Альянсе, наверное. Кажется, это был дроид Леи. Да, так и есть. Лея одолжила его ей для суицидальной миссии по взрыву Звезды Смерти.

— Нет?.. — попробовала увильнуть от ответа Люк.

Вейдер положил руку на верхушку головы Арту — до боли знакомый жест. — Это Арту — астромеханический дроид.

Люк медленно кивнула.

— Он принадлежал твоей матери.

Люк посмотрела на него остолбенело.

— Моей… — нерешительно начала Люк. Она посмотрела через плечо на мемориал, затем вновь на Арту. — Моей матери?

— Да, — подтвердил Вейдер. — У нее их было два. — Р2-Д2 и С-3РО.

— С-3РО? — эхом повторила Люк. В голосе слышалось узнавание.

— Ты его знаешь?

— Знаю ли я… — Люк оборвала саму себя на полуслове, потрясенно качая головой. — Это ведро с болтами? О, да, — фыркнула она. — Тому, кто его сделал, явно недоставало парочки извилин.

Удивительно, но в этот момент Вейдер чувствовал разве что веселье. — Это я его сделал, — сообщил он.

Ее потрясенное выражение лица более чем того стоило.

— Вы… — Люк попыталась собрать слова в кучку. — Вы знали мою мать?

— Да.

— Хорошо знали?

— Да. — А затем Вейдер выпалил прежде, чем она могла продолжить его допрашивать. — Люк, что ты знаешь о своих родителях?

Она нахмурилась, задумавшись, еще раз глянула на монумент. — Ну, — задумчиво начала она, — моя мама была сенатором… и королевой Набу. — Морщинки у нее на лбу стали чуть глубже. — А отец, кажется, был тем чуваком из рыцарей–джедаев.

Тем чуваком из рыцарей–джедаев.

Вейдер даже не знал, оскорбиться ему или нет.

А потому он решил держаться чего-то посредине. — Ты права по обоим пунктам. Твоей матерью была Падме Наберрие, Амидала было ее королевским именем. — Люк уставилась на него огромными горящими глазами, зачарованная его словами. Цвет радужки передался ей от него — а вот форма глаз точно была материнской. Обычно простое упоминание о Падме причиняло невыносимую боль, но вот Вейдер смотрел в черты лица Люк и не чувствовал ничего, кроме ошеломительной ностальгии.

— Твоим отцом был Энакин Скайуокер.

Тут Вейдер нахмурился. — Оби-Ван никогда не рассказывал тебе правду о них?

— Частично. — Ее руки потянулись к кончикам волос в знакомом жесте. — Он рассказал мне о маме. Но почти ничего о моем отце. Оби-Ван упомянул, что тот был джедаем. — Огромные искрящиеся глаза так и впились в него взглядом. — Он сказал, что вы убили его.

— Ложь, — отмахнулся Вейдер. — Или, точнее, метафора. — О, Оби-Ван их очень любил.

— В каком смысле? — медленно спросила Люк.

— Твой отец не джедай, — сказал Вейдер. — И он не мертв.

В ответ никакой заметной реакции. Поток воды позади них был громким, заглушающим, но сейчас казался невероятно далеким. Даже Арту замолчал. Наконец, Люк моргнула.

— Извините, — ошеломленно выдавила она. — Но вы только что сказали?..

— _Я_ твой отец.

На секунду Вейдеру показалось, что она так ничего и не скажет. Но и тут она его удивила.

— Правда?

— Да.

— _Правда?_

— Да, — вздохнул он несколько раздраженно. С чего бы ему врать об этом? — Я удивлен не меньше тебя. Мне сказали, твоя мать умерла — и ты вместе с ней.

Люк была все так же неподвижна и молчалива, и тишина становилась все ощутимее, пока она продолжала смотреть на него.

Вейдер был поражен. — У тебя нет вопросов?

Люк покачала головой. — Есть, — прошептала она. За ее спиной капли воды сияли в лучах подобно маленьким солнечным зайчикам. Вейдер назвал бы это место спокойным и расслабляющим, не будь оно мемориальным садом в честь его мертвой жены и не будь он в той ситуации, в которой был сейчас.

— Но я просто… — Люк отвела взгляд. — Зачем вы… ты… меня искал?

Вейдер непонимающе склонил голову набок. — А почему нет?

Люк пожала плечами. — Я взорвала Звезду Смерти, — тихо напомнила она. — Я думала, ты… захочешь отомстить.

— Звезда Смерти не имеет никакого значения, — твердо сказал Вейдер. — Ты гораздо ценнее, чем какая-то громоздкая куча металла.

Люк посмотрела на него со скепсисом. — Император тоже так подумает?

Вейдер подумал над этим секунду–другую.

— Нет, — медленно ответил он.

— Тогда это неважно, — покачала головой Люк. — Даже если ты и правда мой отец, я не могу пойти с тобой! Я не могу быть частью Империи.

С тяжелым сердцем Вейдер признал, что она права: Люк не может быть частью Империи. Он не мог точно сказать, почему эта идея намного меньше привлекала его теперь, когда он смотрел на ребенка, которого так долго искал. Будь она мальчиком, Вейдер не боялся бы того, что Император сделает с Люком, но сейчас в нем само собой поднималось желание защищать, когда он смотрел сверху вниз на знакомые черты Падме, не испорченные злобой и яростью Империи. Ничего удивительного, что каждое ее движение, каждый жест так сильно напоминали ему о мертвой жене.

— Нет, — медленно произнес Вейдер, тем самым удивив Люк. — Не можешь.

Голубые глаза просто огромные, такие очаровывающие — и они правда формы глаз Падме, как с уверенностью мог утверждать Вейдер теперь, когда ему выпал шанс изучить их поближе.

Он широким жестом указал на выход из сада. — Оставайся с друзьями. Возможно, они смогут предложить тебе хотя бы какое-то подобие защиты.

Люк все еще смотрела на него ошарашенно. — …Ты меня отпускаешь?

— Люк, — тяжело вздохнул Вейдер. Как же… приятно наконец произносить это имя и знать, кому оно принадлежит. — Ты хочешь встретиться лицом к лицу с Императором?

В ответ она яростно потрясла головой.

Вейдер почувствовал, что невольно улыбается; девочка так экспрессивна. Почти как он сам был в ее возрасте — совершенно не мог (или, скорее, не хотел) контролировать эмоции. И эта ничем не ограниченная свобода — одна из причин, по которой, как он теперь понимал, его план никогда бы не увенчался успехом: как мог он позволить собственному ребенку пойти по его стопам? Он ведь говорил себе снова и снова, что отдал бы все, лишь бы вернуть Падме, вернуть их ребенка; а если бы ему удалось это сделать, он бы приложил все усилия, чтобы уберечь их от судьбы, которую наложила бы на них рука Империи. Раньше Вейдер думал, что лучше всего он сможет защитить Люка, обучив его как ситха. Но теперь, глядя на дочь, он осознавал всю бредовость этой затеи.

Из Люк выйдет такой же ситх, как из Джа-Джа Бинкса, — иными словами, никудышный.

Проведя с девушкой сравнительно немного времени, все, чего теперь хотел Вейдер — это отправить ее в совершенно другую Галактику, без всего этого отчаяния и раздора. Как и Падме, она была слишком добра и чиста для этой Галактики. И слишком всепрощающа, если она смогла простить и его самого, и Джикса, несмотря на их ужасные поступки.

Да, лучше всего ей будет схорониться где-нибудь на планете Внешнего Кольца, как можно дальше от Империи.

И тут его поразила одна простая мысль.

Или, возможно, ему просто нужно избавить Галактику от Империи.

— Уходи, — подтолкнул ее Вейдер, когда Люк не сдвинулась с места.

Она закусила губу, разрываемая эмоциями. — Но я…

— Джикс без сомнений пошлет штурмовиков, чтобы найти меня. Уходи, прежде чем тебе придется пробиваться через них.

Люк сделала шаг назад, хотя взгляд ее все еще метался между Вейдером и мемориалом ее матери.

— Уходи! — Его правда не должно удивлять, насколько она упряма.

И тут выражение лица Люк стало решительным. — Хорошо, я уйду, только… — Она бросила взгляд на Арту. — Могу я спросить еще кое–что?

Вейдер издал нетерпеливый звук.

Кажется, она приняла это за согласие. — Ты сказал, что Арту и С–3РО были дроидами моей матери?..

— Да.

— Ты _уверен?_ — повторила Люк, стараясь выглядеть серьезной, но совершенно в этом не преуспевая. Невозможно воспринимать ее всерьез с этим забавным торчащим чубчиком и очаровательной недовольной гримасой, которая по задумке должна была выражать нахмуренность, но в итоге скорее была похожа на недовольство надутого ребенка.

Вейдер уставился на нее недоверчиво. Разве это сейчас важно? Но кажется, она ждала конкретного ответа. — Да, я уверен, — сказал он.

Люк отвела взгляд, рука опять потянулась к кончикам волос — Вейдер начал замечать, что это что-то вроде нервного жеста. — Хорошо, просто… — Она опять быстро посмотрела на его темную фигуру. — Дело в том, что они не мои. Они принадлежат моей подруге. И она сказала, что… что это были дроиды ее матери.

Вейдер не совсем улавливал связь.

— Ладно, забудь, — поспешно сказала Люк, размашисто проходя мимо него.

Он обернулся, застигнутый врасплох, глядя, как она ныряет под живую изгородь из цветов. Но на середине пути Люк остановилась, прокричав: — До встречи! — А затем, уже значительно тише: — И спасибо.

После чего она развернулась и исчезла в водовороте цветов.

Арту и Вейдер уставились друг на друга.

— Что все это значит? — вопросил он у дроида.

Его вознаградили целой серией истерических гудков и свистков. Затем астродроид покатился вслед за своей новой хозяйкой — но только после того как обрушил на своего старого хозяина четвертый самый большой шок в жизни Темного Лорда. Все они обрушивались на него, словно удары рукояткой лайтсейбера по голове: когда он узнал, что может стать джедаем; когда Падме сообщила ему, что беременна; когда он услышал, что имя пилота, взорвавшего Звезду Смерти — Люк Скайуокер. А теперь…

— Лея, — сказал он вслух, гадая, почему имя звучит так знакомо.

Арту заявил, что его нынешней хозяйкой является хозяйка Лея, которая отдала его хозяйке Люк для полетов на крестокрыле. И еще что-то о том, что и его, и С–3РО Лее отдал…

— Оби-Ван, — прошипел Вейдер, но впервые без жгучей ярости.

Этот назойливый глупец.

Совсем скоро до Вейдера донесся звук двигателя крестокрыла, взмывающего в небо, а затем атмосферу прорезала ослепляющая полоса блестящей на солнце стали. Он смотрел вслед крестокрылу, пока на небе не остался только хвост от реактивного топлива, не в силах понять, что же он чувствует. Лея. Люк и Лея. _Принцесса_ Лея — девушка, которую он вообще-то знал очень даже хорошо. Он всегда считал ее непокорной и упрямой, слишком походившей на другого безрассудного, непокорного, упрямого сенатора, которого он когда-то знал. Теперь Вейдер понимал, откуда было это ощущение сходства.

— Нет, Люк, — сказал он воде и мемориалу. — Спасибо _тебе._

***

Совсем скоро Джикс нашел Вейдера на том же самом месте у входа в мемориальный сад.

Следом за Джиксом виднелась цепочка штурмовиков, которая тут же бросилась прочесывать сад в поисках его непокорной… дочери. Эту мысль еще предстояло как следует осознать, а пока она неторопливо плавала в его онемевшем мозге.

— Она уже улетела, да? — спросил Джикс вместо приветствия, выглядя при этом до глупого расстроенным.

Вейдер не стал утруждать себя ответом, продолжая невидящим взглядом смотреть на монумент перед собой. Он думал о том, что Падме очень понравилось бы это место: плеск журчащей воды, рассеивающийся мягким золотом солнечный свет, огромное количество набуанских диких цветов, обвивающих статую, представлявшую собой мемориал в ее честь. Ей бы это очень сильно понравилось. Но еще сильнее ей бы понравилась Люк.

Джикс вздохнул. — Думаете, мы еще найдем ее?

Наконец, Вейдер повернулся к нему. — Даже если и найдем, — начал он зловеще, — ты будешь держаться от нее как можно дальше.

Джикс подавился воздухом. — Что? Почему? Что не так с Лу?

— С _Лу_ как раз все в порядке, — сказал Вейдер, отчасти позабавленный этим именем. Даже ее прозвище не совсем женское. Хотя это все еще намного лучше, чем _Люк._

Ну, ладно, может, это не совсем правда. Теперь, когда Вейдер не был обременен бесконечной погоней за своим потомством, он понял, насколько же это удобно. Ему понадобилась целая вечность, чтобы осознать, что Люк Скайуокер — это вовсе не мальчик, что он все это время смотрел в совершенно неправильном направлении. Хотелось надеяться, что у Императора на осознание уйдет еще больше времени.

— Тогда что не так? — Вейдер вышел с поляны, Джикс следовал за ним по пятам. — Она все-таки повстанка? Что произошло? Вы нашли мелкого Скайуокера?

Это только развеселило Вейдера еще больше.

— Нашел, — ответил он.

— _И?_ — нетерпеливо продолжил Джикс. — Где он?

— _Она_ улетела.

— _Она?!_ — поперхнулся Джикс. — Погодите, то есть все это время Люк Скайуокер была _девочкой_? Кто вообще мог назвать свою дочь Люк?!

Честно, Вейдер и сам задавался этим вопросом. Он точно помнил вариант с именем Лея. Ему оно вроде бы даже очень нравилось; Падме предпочитала Люка — она была так уверена в том, что родится мальчик. Теперь, когда он думал об этом, воспоминание стало четче: он все время был совершенно уверен, что родится девочка, а Падме была точно так же уверена, что родится мальчик. Получается, он был прав — в обоих случаях.

Но Падме все равно получила своего "Люка".

— Моя жена, — ответил Вейдер, и впервые воспоминание о ней не обожгло душу.

Возможно, в нем немного говорила истерика — _близнецы_ , во имя Силы, кто бы вообще мог подумать о _близнецах?_ Но все, о чем мог думать Вейдер, так это что Падме обожала бы Люк, и Лею тоже, и хотя еще никогда в жизни он не желал сильнее, чтобы Падме была рядом с ним, по ощущениям казалось, словно она никуда и не уходила. Она все еще была здесь: в форме глаз Люк, в ее неспособности замереть хоть на секунду, в безрассудном упрямстве Леи. И Вейдер не позволит Палпатину завладеть этими ее драгоценными частями — не позволит даже близко подойти к его детям.

— Вы женаты?! — прокричал Джикс ему вслед. Вот уж кто точно впал в истерику. — Погодите, то есть Люк Скайуокер ваш сын? То есть дочь? То есть… погодите, _что?!_

Вейдер не удостоил его ответом, найдя наконец выход из цветочного лабиринта и вернувшись ко входу, где еще недавно стоял крестокрыл Люк, а теперь его заменила туча имперских кораблей.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Джикс подбежал к нему, когда Вейдер уже встал на трап шаттла. — Вы нашли его… кхм, ее? То есть Лу была права?

— Нет, Лу ошиблась, — ответил Вейдер.

У него за спиной Джикс побледнел. — Так что… что произошло?

— Люк прибыла в то же время, что и мы, — объяснил Вейдер, слишком позабавленный, чтобы почувствовать раздражение от нескончаемого потока вопросов Джикса. — И только что улетела. Мы решили, что будет лучше, если она не полетит с нами.

— То есть вы ее встретили, — вслух размышлял Джикс. — И какая она?

— Ты и так знаешь, — сказал Вейдер, почти развеселившись. — Ты уже с ней знаком.

Джикс нахмурился. — Правда? — переспросил он растерянно. — И когда я?..

Его глаза округлились.

Вейдер направился в кабину пилота, решив, что тут его работа закончена. Потрясение и неверие Джикса привели его в невероятно приподнятое настроение. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз смотрел в будущее с таким оптимизмом.

— Не может быть! — взвизгнул Джикс. — Лу?! Она ваша дочь?! — потрясенно восклицал он, влетая в кабину вслед за Вейдером, пока тот включал двигатели.

— Да, — подтвердил он, не отрываясь от приборов. — Так что я советую тебе очень внимательно следить за собой, Вренга Джикс. Если я еще раз увижу, как ты лапаешь мою дочь, я добавлю твою голову в свою коллекцию.

Джикс нервно сглотнул.


End file.
